Running
by ninjaxbunny
Summary: So then, what do you get when you add a girl who's the star of her own dramatic life, two crazy gods, and a flustered sasuke? you get my crazy story xD disclaimer of whole story: i dont own Naruto! SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Character Information**

Name: Bichson Hoang a.k.a. Mitsu

Age: 13 years old

Birthday: July 3rd

Ethnicity: Asian American (Vietnamese)

Gender: Female

Eye color: dark brown, almost black

Hair color: really dark brown with a red tint

Length of hair: about four inches past the shoulders

Dislikes: sisters, hypocrites, liars, annoying people

Likes: loud funny interesting people, music, singing, dancing, rain, electronics, poetry, writing, daydreaming, reading, sleeping, eating, and well…being herself?

Bad habits: nail biting, cuts, trusts some people too easily, lies (she's a BIG hypocrite -.-)

Overall information: she's a very complicated person. Someone who is…well…has an out of the ordinary personality?

**Summary**

I was labeled insane in my school. I missed my real friends, I hated my life at home, I cut, and today…I had every intention of running away. Of course, that's until I found myself in another world! (Sakura don't get Sasuke in this story! XD Sorry ya'll I just don't like her with him…She'll just be good friend's with him)

Chapter One: Plans Gone Astray

Bichson's POV

_BRIIIIIIIING! CRASH!_

Ugh, how I hated that noise. I got out of bed and looked to where my shattered alarm clock was. Oh well, I could buy another one…or steal rather. Today was the day I would runaway.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I wore my very favorite baggy jeans and my American eagle shirt that was a light tan color with the words, "A sea of snow angels all across the field," written on it. It had long sleeves and it was the most comfortable shirt I had. Besides, it hid my scars. I grabbed my backpack, which I had stuffed everything I needed. (Clothes, make up, pads, money that I stole from my mom and sister, a couple of blank diaries, my CD player, batteries, flashlight, lighters, CDs, some photos and other stuff) I slipped on my black sweater, and I made my way down stairs and told my little sister, Thi, that it was time to go to school. Well, she was going, and I was running.

After we got to school, I told Thi that I was staying after school. (Not) Then left.

ত

After school, I went walking. I didn't go on the late bus, because need I remind you…I'm running away. Well I was until the cop came towards me. Well, I should have just stayed still, but being me…I ran like hell.

I ran so fast that I thought my lungs were going to burst from my chest. I wanted to get away. I didn't want to be caught. (Of course, I should have realized he wasn't even coming after me) Even if I was running away, I didn't know where I would go. Grrr…curse me and my stupidity.

While caught up in my thoughts, I didn't see the little slope up ahead of me. I was spewing out a **very** colorful string of curses. Strange, but when I was crashing down, I thought of the nursery rhyme, "Jack and Jill." Hell, I would never laugh at them because this hurt like hell. Let this all be a warning to you kids out there, thinking and running don't mix.

I eventually stopped when I collided into a tree. I groaned in agony, but before I blacked out in pain, I noticed that my surroundings had changed. Fuck this man, I wasn't in Texas anymore.

------

this was chapter one of my fanfic. Please go easy on me! Flames and criticism are used to cook my smores by the way.

3 bunny


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ramen, pick pocketing, and homesick

3rd POV

Bichson woke up looking at a beautiful night sky and full moon. She stared in astonishment. You could never see this many stars back home. She looked around and took noticed of the very pretty black and blue bruises forming on her arms. It looked oh so lovely with her cuts.

After awhile she finally tried to get up. Her bag, which she managed not to lose, was sitting a couple of feet from her. When she got up, she immediately fell down to the ground again. 'Too tired to move…damn my laziness and me' she thought to herself.

'Great, now I'm talking to myself. I must be insane. Crap, now I owe Vivian $5. Damn it.'

She crawled over to her bag, pulled out a match (then put it aside), and dug. She dug a hole about half a foot deep, threw some sticks it, and lit it with her match. After that, she huddled up to keep warm, and eventually fell asleep.

ত

It was early in the morning when she woke up. She looked around and said aloud, "What the…where the cheese am I?"

All of a sudden, there was a rustle from her left. She immediately jumped up with her switchblade in hand. 'Oh my god, I'm going to be killed here. Jesus effing Christ, if you can hear me…fuck you. You made my life hell.' She was ranting in her head for a few more minutes until the rustle came back. She stood there rigid with fear. What could it be? She assumed the worse and thought of the most terrifying, disgusting, malicious, vile, repulsive, sickening, ghastly, ugly, breath stinking thing she could make up. When she looked back at the bushes, the "beast" appeared.

_**3…**_

_**2….**_

_**1…**_

"WHAT THE FREAK!" There stood, the most terrifying, disgusting, malicious, vile, repulsive, sickening, ghastly, ugly, breathing stinking…

_Duck_…

ত

After a long walk in the woods, she decided that she was utterly lost.

Sighing irritably, Bichson continued her 'peaceful' walk through the woods, jumping every 5 seconds at another random animal. After about another hour she finally decided that she would talk to herself…or the wind. It didn't matter to her.

Bichson's POV

"Okay…well lets see, I'm lost, hungry, tired, hungry, in pain, hungry…and did I mention hungry? Ugh, well then, I guess I really am insane. I'm walking around aimlessly in the woods where there's nothing but these cutesy animals that keep scaring the shit out of me." All of a sudden, I felt a pang of sadness when I thought about home. I knew this would happen. "Running away, great idea Bichson." –Sigh- So let's see what I have to do first. I began to make a mental list of what I had to do.

find a place to eat

find a way to pay for the food I was going to eat

find a place to stay

figure out why the hell I'm talking to myself

ত

A few hours later, I found myself in front of some HUGE gates. -. - I felt ever so little. I heard someone go, "Halt! Who goes there? What is your business in Konoha?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I swear Hell had frozen over, or Big Foot was singing on national TV, or something!

I spoke up, "Umm, did you say Konoha?"

The man who had asked me what I was doing here jumped down from the tall wall thingy and said looked at me suspiciously…well I couldn't really tell. He was wearing a mask. I backed up a couple of steps and thought, 'Holy mother cheesing Snapple…it's an ANBU.'

Then I noticed how he eyed my knife. I had totally forgotten that I had it out…damn those pink and purple ducks. I quickly hid it, and asked my question again.

"Sir, did you just say that this was Konoha?"

His eyes still on me, "Yes, this is Konoha. What is your business here?"

Shit shit shit! What the freak was I supposed to say. I couldn't really tell him I was from some alternate universe and that I was suddenly zapped into one of the TV shows that I watched! I began to stutter, "I-I, I'm from another village. I was traveling here to visit my sick grandmother. I need to bring her some food from my mom."

Wow, very nice, Little Red Riding Hood. (--;)

The ANBU looked at me funny, and then finally he let me through the gates.

ত

I sighed; there was absolutely no place for me to eat! Everything here was in Japanese currency, and hell, I had no money from here. I finally took noticed that I could read and understand everything. Strange, but I wasn't complaining.

Then I saw **_IT_**! The light at the end of the tunnel! I saw…the ramen stand that Naruto always ate at. Well, even if I watched the show, read some fan fictions about it, I realized I didn't even know the name of the ramen stand Naruto _always_ ate at. I walked in and was greeted by the wonderful smell. I smiled slightly. It reminded me of the way I always cooked for my little sister. The smell reminded me of home.

I looked around and saw the blonde boy stuffing his face with ramen. I smiled; it was so much funnier when you saw it in real life. I stifled a giggle. Of course, though, he heard me. His electric blue eyes met my dark brown eyes. I threw him a small smile. I walked over and asked, "Is anyone sitting here?" pointing to the seat next to him.

He grinned at me and swallowed what was in his mouth, then replied, "Nope! Sit down, I'll buy you something. What do you want?"

I laughed; never ever in the anime series did Naruto ever offer to buy anyone anything. He always made them buy. I smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks. Hmm, what do you recommend?"

His grin became wider if that was even possible and said, "The miso soup here is great. You should really try it! HEY! ONE ORDER OF MISO SOUP FOR THE PRETTY LADY HERE!"

I instantly blushed at his comment. No one had really called me pretty before, not even my family. Everyone just said it out of politeness, but the way Naruto had said it…it really touched me.

After I had finished my ramen and Naruto finished his 22nd bowl, we talked.

(I will write this in script form…it's so much easier. _Italics _are thought by the way.)

Naruto: So what's your name?

Bichson: _Uhh_ _shit! Think of a name! _…my name is Mitsu. –Smile- _Damn, now I'm lying to the poor boy_ (I'm going to start calling Bichson, Mitsu)

Naruto: well it's nice to meet you Mitsu. Anyways, what brings you to Konoha?

Mitsu: _Great, now I have to stick to the little red riding hood story…just my luck. _Umm, well I'm here to visit my sick grandmother.

Naruto: Oh, I see. How old are you?

Mitsu: I'm 13. _Well at least I'm not lying about this. _ How about you?

Naruto: Oh, I'm 13 too. Hey Mitsu, you're pretty. Do you want to come see me here again tomorrow? –Grin-

Mitsu: Uhh, sure. _Awww, that's so sweet of him. _–Smile-

Naruto: GREAT! Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow then okay. Bye Mitsu!

Mitsu: Bye Naruto, thanks for the food!

(End of script form)

I sighed nonchalantly. I can't believe I was in the world of Naruto. I mean, I had wished it a couple of time back at home, but I never thought it would come true. I looked around me and guessed that I should find a place to stay now. Naruto was now paying all my meals. Now I had to find some money, and then I need a place to stay. I looked out on the streets of Konoha. I needed money, so my last thought was singing. I didn't like singing in front of people, but I did have a good voice. Although, I could just steal some money. I mean, I used to shoplift all the time back home in Texas.

I looked about for someone to pick pocket. That was when I notice the one and only Hyuuga Neji. Maybe I was just insane or something, but I decided to pick pocket him. Studying him closely, I found that he was waiting for his teammates Lee and TenTen, and probably his teacher, Gai. They were all there. I sweat dropped. There was hell to pay if I messed this up. He he, just to prove I'm insane…I made a bet with God. 'God, if I somehow get caught and all that other craps…I'll French kiss Neji…I swear it to you.' Well, I could probably steal from Lee and he wouldn't notice it. So guessing it was the safest idea for me, I walked towards them acting as if I was in a hurry. Then, turning towards Lee, I crashed into him.

I fell back with a yelp and he landed with an 'ooof.' He then gasped at me and jumped up yelling, "I'm so sorry! I was caught up in admiring the youthful beauty of the day that I didn't see you! I am the beautiful Konoha beast, Rock Lee!"

I looked at him as if he was insane. Neji eyed me suspiciously. Gosh, what was up with people looking at me like that? I then turned to Lee, and replied ever so sweetly, "Oh no, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He gave me his hand and helped me stand up. I looked to Lee, "Thank you so much. I hope you have a nice day." Then I flashed him one of my most seductive smiles and walked off. Inside my little brain, I was grinning like crazy thinking, 'Heck yea, score!' I walked for about an hour making sure they didn't follow. I entered a park and sat down beneath a lovely willow tree.

ত

Lee looked shocked! He couldn't find his wallet anyway. He looked at TenTen, Master Gai, and Neji. He sighed sadly and said, "I'm sorry I have failed you all. I have lost my wallet."

TenTen glared at him while Gai started crying like the idiot he was. Neji sighed then spoke up, "You didn't lose it. That girl you crashed into stole it from you."

Lee looked shocked. His mouth was agape and then finally after regaining his composure asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner Neji?" Neji smirked and said, "Don't worry; I placed a charka monitor on her. Come on, I'll pay for this one."

After Neji paid for the food, they all went off to find their little thief.

ত

3rd POV

Mitsu sat beneath the willow tree lost in thought. Her mind thought of all the things that had happened only one day ago. She rolled up her sleeves and inspected her bruises that she received from that fall yesterday. After examining the bruises, she looked to her scars from cutting. She frowned slightly. 'Why do I do this to myself?' she wondered. She pulled out her knife that she had stuffed in her jeans and ran the knife across her arm. A small this line of blood trailed off her arm. She watched as it spilled onto the ground. Mitsu repeated the process about six times on each arm. Then, she rolled her sleeves down, put the knife back up, and picked up her backpack and began walking again.

'I seriously need to find a place to stay. I can't believe I stole from that idiot and he didn't even notice. God dang man, he carries around a lot of money. How did he even become a ninja? Oh yeah, that's right. He's good at Taijutsu. Ugh, why am I talking to myself again?' Mitsu being lost in her thoughts again, didn't see Neji and his team in front of her. She walked right passed them with a small 'excuse me' and continued her walk.

Neji looked at Mitsu and frowned. She brushed past them as if they were just random people. Before Neji could do anything though, TenTen grabbed the girl's upper arm and hissed, "Give back Lee's wallet…now."

Mitsu looked up and finally realized whom they were. 'Shit! How the heck did they find me?' Thinking of the only way to hurt her so she would release her…Mitsu punched TenTen (really hard) right in her chest.

TenTen gasped and let go of her clutching her chest. Mitsu ran for it. She ran as if the devil was at her heels. Regaining her composure, TenTen and the rest of the team ran after her. Well, being a ninja gave them a good advantage, but Mitsu…well she had her fair share of fights. She was good at dodging and running. 'Thank god for gym!' Mitsu yelled in her head. She dodged all their attempts to catch her and ran like the wind.

Then Lee, using his super fastness sped up and leaped in front of her. She gasped and screeched to a stop. TenTen, Gai, and Neji came and surrounded her before she could speed of again.

Gai looked at her sternly and said, "Miss I have misjudged you! At first, I thought your youthfulness was as pure as newly fallen snow, but was wrong! Now, please hand over Lee's wallet and follow us to the Hokage." Mitsu sweat dropped. Now, any normal person would have given up, but being Mitsu, she resisted. No way in hell was she going to just listen to the dude with the uber creepy eyebrows.

She looked at him and smirked. She pulled her foot back thinking, 'Well, men are men. Even if they're on an anime show.' She kicked poor Gai right in the balls. She then jumped over his fallen form and began the chase again. Well, she would have if Neji didn't tackle her after two or three steps.

After a few apologizes, she handed Lee his wallet back and noticed she was bleeding again. (And that her knife was a couple of feet behind Gai) Gai and Lee were lecturing her and Neji and TenTen were smirking at her. She sighed tiredly and thought, 'God, this is sooo tiring.'

She looked at Gai and Lee and said coldly, "Geez, just shut the freak up man. You're both so annoying." They all gasped in shock at her. No one and I mean no one was ever rude to Lee and Gai when they were lecturing. Mitsu walked past them casually, bumping into Lee none to nicely. She bent over and picked up her knife. The team of ninjas looked at her curiously, as she examined the blade of the knife. However, they were more interested in the blade than the little pickpocketer. It was covered in blood.

Mitsu was about to walk off when Lee asked, "Whose blood is that on the blade?" he had a small hint of danger in his voice. Mitsu looked at him with cold eyes and said, "None of you business." TenTen looked at her dangerously and said, "Actually, it is our business. You should be more careful. We can take you to the Hokage with charges of stealing and attempted murder." TenTen threw her a smirk.

Mitsu's POV

Shit…well my day keep getting better and better. Charged of murder? Bull, I wouldn't kill anyone. Of course, they don't know that. I looked at TenTen and said, "Why? You have no proof that I killed or even tried to kill anyone. This could be an animal's blood for all you know."

(Script form…_italic_ words are thoughts in script form by the way.)

TenTen: well we can still charge you for stealing money.

Mitsu: _shit_

Lee: TenTen just let it go. We should leave. We were supposed to meet Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura half an hour ago.

Gai: Let Kakashi wait. No wait, we could just bring her with us.

TenTen: -grabs Mitsu's arm and drags her with them-

Mitsu: _Geez and this is kidnapping. I guess I'm just coming with them then. Curse my idiocy. Oh my god, Naruto is going to be there. What am I going to do?_

(End of script form)

After dragging me for a long time, TenTen finally let me go. We had arrived at a restaurant. The whole time she was gripping my arms hard. I would probably have another bruise.

When I got there, I was greeted with a glare from the Uchiha, and a small smile from Sakura. I thanked God that Kakashi and Naruto were late. After Gai told them all what happened, Sakura's smile turned into a frown and Sasuke glared at me more viciously. After awhile I finally remembered my promise to God and sighed. I stood up from the table and looked at them, then to Neji.

I leaned down towards Neji and French kissed him. It was fast, but there was definitely tongue. Then I walked out of the restaurant leaving all of them stunned and shocked.

I finally noticed that I was crying. I didn't know why, but then after thinking of home…I realized that I was homesick. I heard thunder in the background and sighed. I ended up back at the park, surprisingly, after walking around randomly. I sat under a big tree that would keep me warm and dry. I looked to the sky and pulled out my CD player. I really need some music right now. After some songs, I looked to the sky and began to weep. Before I fell asleep, I whispered softly,

"I want to go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Electronics and Tattoos

3rd POV

Neji, TenTen, Lee, Gai, Sakura, and Sasuke just looked at Mitsu's back as she walked out of the restaurant. Sakura was the first to recover from shock. "Neji, did she just kiss you?"

"…"

Lee and Gai jumped up and started ranting about how this was the most beautiful day in Konoha. (--;) Neji stood up and said, "Come on. We're going to find her."

ত

Mitsu woke up to the dark sky. It was still raining, but she was luckily dry. 'I guess I just have to wait until the rain let's up.' She thought solemnly. She pulled out her diary and began to write something down. After a little bit, she put it back and looked to they skies and said, "I want to go home. I don't even care if I am put in jail or anything. I won't ever be mean to Thi, and I'll listen to what mommy and daddy tell me. I'll never ask to go out again. I'll work hard in school. Oh god, please…I just want to go home." Her cries to god were only heard by the rain. Tears began to spill from her eyes. Mitsu hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. Her outfit from the other day was dirty and messed up. (Well her jeans were) Her tennis shoes were caked in mud, and her hair was messy.

Unknown to her though, the group of people from the restaurant were coming closer. They spotted her and were about to come closer when she lifted her head to the skies. Sakura was about to go over there and help her when Mitsu said, "God, why do you torment me? I had a good life. I was a good person. I was happy. Why did you make me move? Why did you make people hate me? WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH TO MAKE ME CRY LIKE THIS!" Mitsu began to sob into her jeans.

Neji was about to go over there when Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. TenTen and Sakura walked over to Mitsu and said, "We should get you inside. You'll get sick if you stay out here in the cold."

Mitsu looked up in shock. She stood up and said, "Why? What are you going to do huh? You're probably going to take me to the Hokage or something aren't you? Well fuck you. I'm not going any where with you." Mitsu began to walk away from them when Lee asked quietly, "Why did you kiss Neji?" Mitsu froze at the question. Lee smirked silently. "At least tell us that if you're just going to walk away."

Mitsu thought, 'Crap…think of something! -.- DAMN IT! What do I say?' Mitsu finally found her light bulb and said, "Because I wanted to. Is that a crime?"

Gai laughed slightly and said, "Well actually considering half of Neji's youthful fan club saw and that Neji is one of youngest and most eligible bachelor's around…that could be a crime." Mitsu sweat dropped. Sakura smiled and said, "Come on. We should get out of the rain. Besides, I think we all have some questions for you." Mitsu looked at them, and then smiled. Lee blushed and thought, 'Wow, she has a very beautiful smile.'

ত

1st POV

I followed them around the town towards, I guess, Sasuke's home. (A/N: He he, I bet he's a neat freak. XD) when we got there, I was shocked to see the inside of his house. It was neat as a freakin'…well I can't find the words to describe it. Just know it was so neat, that is sparkled like Gai's teeth. I just stood at the door gaping. Eventually Sakura looked at me and asked, "Umm, Are you okay…?"

I snapped out of my drunken stupor and said, "Mitsu." She looked at me funny and asked, "Excuse me?" I smiled and said, "My name is Mitsu, and yes I'm quite fine. However, I don't think I've ever seen a house this neat." Sasuke gave an uncharacteristic snort and said harshly, "Hurry up and close the door." I glared at him and then shut his door as I walked inside. I looked around his house and thought, 'Damn, my house looks like a hurricane came through it compared to this.' I suddenly felt a pang in my heart. Home…I wanted to go home more than anything.

I walked into the living room and was asked to be seated. Everyone looked at me and it was Sakura who broke the silence. "So, Mitsu, is it okay if we ask you some questions?"

(Script form. _Italic_ words are thoughts)

Mitsu: Uhh…sure.

Sakura: Okay! –Smile- So Mitsu, How old are you.

Mitsu: 13 years old.

Neji: Why did you kiss me?

Mitsu: …

-LOOOONNNNGGG silence following Neji's question-

Mitsu: I already answered this question. Its cause I wanted to. Do you have a problem with that? –Blushing-

(End of script form)

There was a long silence following afterwards, until…I jumped up and screamed, "HOLY FU--!" Everyone jumped at them and looked at me annoyingly then Sakura asked, "What was that for?" I looked at all of them and then reached into my front pocket to pull out my older sister's phone. It was ringing.

I hesitantly looked at the caller ID. I wanted to cry. I wanted to throw the phone against the wall. I didn't want to pick it up. Sakura and everyone else looked at me with interest. I put my bag down and walked around the corner to the front door, I flipped open the phone, put it against my ear, and listened.

"Bichson? It that you? ANSWER ME! COME HOME RIGHT NOW! LISTEN TO ME!"

It was my mom. I wanted to drop the phone. I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. There were tears coming out of my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to pick up the phone and cry to her. However, it was my choice to run away, and it was time I paid the consequences.

I picked up the phone, put it against my ear, and said quietly, "Mommy?"

My mom went quiet. Then I heard my dad's voice. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? COME HOME RIGHT NOW!"

My temper snapped. I looked angrily at the phone and screamed in it, "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU! YOU NEVER PAID ANY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I WAS AT HOME! I ALWAYS LISTENED, I WORKED HARD IN SCHOOL, I GOT GOOD GRADES, I CLEANED, I LISTENED, AND ALL YOU EVER DID WAS CRITICIZE ME! WHY SHUOLD I LISTEN TO YOU WHEN ALL YOU AND MOMMY AND THI AND KIEU EVER DID WAS CRITICIZE AND NEGLECT ME! I'M NOT COMING HOME AND I NEVER WILL! I HATE ALL OF YOU! DID YOU EVER NOTICE HOW I NEVER SMILED AT HOME! IN ADDITION, HOW I ALWAYS STAYED AFTER SCHOOL! IT'S BECAUSE I NEVER WANTED TO GO HOME!" I was out of breath from yelling, and at this point, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, and the rest had come over to see what was going on.

I looked at the phone and said quietly, "I'll never come home. Not when all I have to look forward to is more yelling and fighting." Then I hung up the phone and cried. They all looked at me funny, and that's when I finally noticed that I was yelling English. I didn't say anything to them. I just cried my heart out. Even if I were homesick, I would never go home to my 'family.' Not when they still treated me as if I was an outcast. I never liked my home anyways.

Sakura walked over to me and let me cry on her shoulder. I just continued to cry until I couldn't cry anymore. I hiccupped every so often. Sakura helped me stand up and walk over to the couch. She sat by my side until I decide to talk.

I looked up at all of them and asked, "Is it okay if I get a cup of water?" Sasuke stood up and went to the kitchen and handed me a cup filled with ice water. I was about to tell them what had happened when the door to Sasuke's house flew open with a _BOOM_!

There stood Naruto. I wanted to cry even harder. I had lied to him even after he had been so nice to me. "Ne! Sasuke-bastard! Why weren't you at the restaurant! We were waiting for a long time!" Naruto looked at everyone and then to me. His eyes widened in shocked when he noticed I had been crying. He jumped to my side in a hurry and asked me, "Ne, why are you crying Mitsu-Chan?" They rest of the gang looked at me and I looked at Naruto and smiled. Kakashi came into the room and said with a sigh, "Naruto, you shouldn't do that." Naruto began to pout and I had to stifle a giggle. He looked so adorable like that. He answered in a whiny voice, "Well Sasuke-bastard pissed me off!" I smiled a genuine smile. Then I ruffled his hair and spoke up, "Naruto-kun, you look so adorable when you're pouting." He looked at me and smiled. He must of have been happy that I smiled. I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, I lied to you. I lied to all of you." They all looked at me shocked.

(Script form)

Naruto: what do you mean you lied to us?

Mitsu: Well in your case, I didn't come here to visit my sick grandma. I came here because I ran away from home. _Well it was partly true._

Sakura: -looked at me like I'm crazy- why would you want to run away from home?

Lee: Yes, and what was that thing you had earlier?

Mitsu: -Smile- Well I guess I should explain everything then. I guess it's okay to tell you guys the **whole** truth since you've all been so nice to me. First off, my name isn't Mitsu. It's Bichson, it's pronounced as Bish-on. That thing I had earlier is called a cell phone. A portable communicator that lets you talk to someone no matter where you are or no matter where they are. In addition, you'll probably think I'm crazy after this but I'm not from this world. (Mitsu is now referred to as Bichson)

Neji: Not from this world? –Looks at me questionably-

Bichson: Yea, umm, let's see how I can explain this. About a day ago, I ran away from home. As I was making my way off, the cops came after me, so I ran. However, me being my dumb self, I fell down a slope, hit a tree, and ended up here. I don't really know how this happened, but also…I know almost everything about you people because in my world, your everyday lives are a TV show, which I am addicted too.

Everyone: …..

Cricket: chirp chirp chirp

Bichson: Umm, well what now?

Gai: I think we need to go see the Hokage.

(End of script form)

ত

_November 30_

_After the whole incident with the Hokage, I am now forced to live with none other than the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. The Hokage happened to be a pretty woman, and she felt bad for me. However, considering that I knew so much about their world, the Akatsuki would probably come after me if they found out. SOOO, this is why I am now currently writing in my diary on a bed in Sasuke's house. So yea, this is my life now until I find a way home…if I want to go home. I could always stay here, but then…I wouldn't be able to see all my friends. Taylor would leave and I would never get to say goodbye. Also, considering how long I stay here, which will probably be forever, I might not see my little Vivian get married. Thi would probably get a boyfriend and be engaged by the time I get back for all I know. Then, mommy and daddy could die. I mean I still love them and all, but enough is enough. Ugh, why am I mourning and whining. I mean, I've actually wished for this to happen right? Anyways, I guess I should go to bed now. It's late._

After I fell asleep, I had a dream. Well, more like a nightmare, but same difference.

**Dream**

**It was dark and cold. I couldn't see anything. There was a strange air floating around. It was suffocating. I tried to breath, but I couldn't. Pain shot through my body. The throbbing was stifling. I wanted out! Then I heard a voice. It wasn't clear at first, but it got clearer. It was my mom and dad. They were yelling at Kieu…**

_**What kind of daughter are you! Getting grades like this? I should throw you out of the house!**_

**I could hear Thi sobbing in the background. I remembered all those times when I was slapped for getting bad grades, or hit for not doing the right thing. The scene switched. There was me when I was younger. We were at our old house. Thi and I were sitting in the closet crying. That's right; there was a time where my mom nearly threw Thi and me out of the house. We had gotten to the gate when she came outside and got us. **

**These were my memories.**

I shot out of bed covered in sweat. It was hot and I was gasping for air. I tried to move and noticed that I was tangled in the sheets. Sighing, I pulled myself out and looked at a clock. It read 6:45 A.M. Ugh, why was I up this early. It was somewhat light outside. I got out of bed and went to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower, I noticed something on the nape of my neck. It looked like a dragonhead. I turned around and gasped. On my back was the body of a long black dragon. It started just above my left knee, wound up around my thigh, circled my waist, ran in between my breasts, then went around towards my back where it twisted and turned, and finally it reached my neck. It looked so cool!

I grabbed my black jeans that faded, and put them on. I looked at my tank top. It was my favorite black on. It had a low cut in the shape of a U, and on the front were two hearts overlapping each other, one pink, and one yellow. Then below it was the word, "split." I think put my sweater over it so it would hide my cuts.

I walked down stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water. I decided to make breakfast. Haha, Sasuke looks a lot like a toothpick to me. (XD) I explored his kitchen to see what I could cook. Really, this boy needs to go out and buy something I could cook in less than 20 minutes. I settled on making eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and toast. I made freshly squeezed orange juice to drink and set the table. I was guessing he wasn't very much of a morning person. It as around 7:15 when I was done and around 7:20 when he came down stair all dressed with his hair was wet. He looked at me and looked at the table. He looked shocked. I gave him a smile and said, "Want some breakfast? Haha, it's not going to bite, I swear." I laughed as he looked at me like I was insane or something along those lines. He gave me a small, "Hn." Then sat down and ate. Sasuke hesitantly took a bite, chewed, the swallowed. Then said, "It's good." I looked at him and then grinned.

After our breakfast, Sasuke handed my some money and said that I could go shopping and that I had to go buy food for dinner. Funny how he makes me cook dinner after he tastes my breakfast.

ত

3rd POV

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were all training in the fields. Sasuke and Naruto were sparring each other, and Kakashi was teaching Sakura some genjutsus. After awhile Kakashi called them all over for a lunch break. They all talked, laughed, and joke. However, the conversation somehow drifted into the subject of our little Bichson.

(Script form)

Kakashi: So, Sasuke, I hear that that girl has to live with you. It that true?

Sasuke: Hn…

Naruto: That's no fair! Why does Sasuke-bastard always get the pretty ones!

Sakura: Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard Naruto-baka!

Sasuke: Naruto…

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: You're a dead last.

Naruto: What!

Sasuke: Hn…

Naruto: I'm going to kick your ass!

Sasuke: Dunce…

-Kakashi holds Naruto back while Sasuke sits there quietly and Sakura is screaming, "Sasuke-kun!"-

ত

Bichson went out shopping for groceries. While waking there, she was making a mental checklist of what to buy.

Mental Check List:

Noodles

Tomato sauce

Grounded black pepper

Shrimp

Fish sauce

Sugar

Eggs

So anyways, when she finished grocery shopping, she went…CLOTHES SHOPPING! (A/N: YAY! ****)

-----

YAY! I made it to chapter three! Well anyways, I'll try to update fast and everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Kuro and Shiro

1st POV

_December 11_

_Well, it's been about a week and five days since I came here. I really miss something at home, but I guess I'm better off here. I mean, I haven't picked up my knife in awhile. Sasuke and I actually talk. I've confined in him as if I actually knew him. (I told him about my dreams, and he let me cry on him until I was better.) Strange…but I feel as I could tell him anything. I thought about the things that happened so far. Sasuke and I eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together whenever he's not out on missions. I made lunch for Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi and they liked it. I talked to Neji and his team. I cleared up the little kiss thing with him, and I told Lee I was sorry for stealing his wallet. He said it was okay. He understood that it was the only thing I could do since I didn't have any money. He's such a sweetie. Sakura introduced me to Ino, and well she was mad at me first because I was living with Sasuke, but then she forgave me. Now I work at her family's flower shop. I met the rest of the Naruto cast eventually. I don't think me being here has really changed the story and plot. Well anyways, I should go. This is my break time anyways. I have to go shopping later for dinner. Sasuke really likes the spaghetti with meat sauce and sausage. Haha, who knew the Uchiha, would fall for Italian food. _

I closed my diary and put it inside my bag that TenTen gave me. It was sweet of her really. Ever since I came to this world, I smiled more and more. I felt my old self come back. Whenever I could, I would go to the ramen stand and eat with Naruto…just for the laughs. He was so much fun. I remember I had a friend like that. He was so much fun to be around.

I worked for about another hour until Ino's mom told me it was okay for me to go home. She paid me my money and smiled. When I walked outside, I wondered what was with her smile. It looked like she knew something I didn't. When I walked out the door none other than the infamous Sasuke greeted me. Kind of weird, but I guess he was here to pick me up. He looked like he always did. I smiled to him and said, "Sorry Sasuke, but I still have to go shopping for food. I was going to make you favorite dish, but haha, Ino's mom made me work late. Sorry…maybe I could make it another time? Sasuke?"

The whole time I was ranting, he was looking at me funny. I cocked my head to side and looked at him with question. I had stopped walked when he said, "You're not making dinner tonight." I looked somewhat shocked. I really liked cooking for him. (Strangely) I looked at him and asked, "Why?" He just stayed quiet and started walking again. I stood there with my strange expression still on my face. Eventually he turned back when he noticed I wasn't following and said, "I'm taking you out to dinner. Everyone is going to be there."

ত

He had taken me home us home and gave me box. When I opened it, I gasped. Inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a sleeveless black dress with silver lining at the top and the bottom. All over it were cherry blossom petals. It was beautiful. I smiled sweetly. Then I looked at him and said, "It's beautiful Sasuke. I can't take this. Besides, I don't have any shoes to go with it." My last comment was for fun. He looked at me and said, "It was my mom's. I really don't have any need for it, so you can have it. She had some shoes to go with it too. I'll go find them. Just go get ready. It's already 6:00. Our reservation is at 7:00." With that said, he walked away from me and into his room.

I walked into my room and smiled. It was a beautiful dress really. I felt so happy that he would really give me this. I changed into and smiled when it fitted me perfectly. I looked around in my bag and pulled out some make up. I added black eyeliner, some lip gloss, and left my hair down. There was a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it. There stood Sasuke in a black suit. He looked so cute! (A/N: -Drool-) He had something wrapped in paper in one hand and a pair of shoes in the other. He handed me the shoes and the thing wrapped in paper. I looked at him funny and asked, "What's in the paper?" He looked at me and turned around. There was a slight blush on his face. "Chopsticks for you hair. I bought them for you. As thanks for all the food you made."

I looked at him funny and laughed. He shot a glare at me and I smiled. "You didn't have to you know. I just like to cook. You telling me that it taste good is good enough for me." I walked back into the room and put the shoes on. I stared at the mirror in front of me and then began unwrap the paper. I was speechless. The chopsticks were made of jade, and etched on them were a pair of identical dragons that entwined with each other. I put my hair in a complicated bun and put the chopsticks in place. I looked utterly gorgeous. (A/N: she's wearing gloves to cover her cuts. They still don't know she does that. I just realized she never explained **why** she ran away from home. Bleh, they were too busy wondering about the "whole other world" to realize.)

ত

3rd POV

Bichson and Sasuke entered the extravagant restaurant with arms linked. Sakura and Ino gasped at her, while Naruto complained about Sasuke being a bastard. There were chandeliers hanging about, a glorious dance floor, an orchestra playing along with a band, and there were so many people there.

Sasuke took his seat next to Naruto on his left and Bichson on his right. Bichson was sitting next to the Hokage who was laughing like a hyena. (Tsunade's drunk…XD By the way, its Tsunade's birthday that's why they're all having fun.) Gai and Kakashi were off playing some card game. Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress, was there. She sat next to Naruto blushing like crazy. Ino was dancing with Shikamaru. Neji was talking to TenTen, and Sakura and Lee were actually having fun together. Everyone was having fun.

Sasuke's POV

I looked to my right and stared at her. When I walked in to give her the shoes I thought I was dreaming. She looked beautiful. I don't understand what this girl was doing to me and I just wanted to make her feel safe. When she first made me breakfast I was surprised. She was the first girl other than Hinata that didn't go crazy at the sight of me. She cooks for me and she asks for nothing in return. She works hard and even helps me pay for the house. For some reason I, think Tsunade-sama did this on purpose. Stupid Tsunade, making me promise her that I would be nice to this girl. (A/N: that's his birthday gift to Tsunade. XD)

I looked at her again and noticed she was looking at the dance floor with longing in her eyes. I sighed. I told myself that I would treat her as nicely as I could tonight, and since she wanted to dance…I would dance with her.

I stood up and looked at her. She gazed back into my eyes and cocked her head to the side. I offered my hand to her and she took it. I led her out to the dance floor and placed my hand on her waist. She looked at me smiled. "Thank you Sasuke." She looked happy.

We danced and dance until I thought I couldn't feel my legs anymore. She was a good dancer. At first, everyone was looking at us with bewilderment, and then eventually they joined us.

ত

3rd POV

The night was now over and everyone began going home. Bichson asked if it was all right if they made a stop at the park. The sweet "couple" made their way there. It was quiet and tranquil. Bichson stopped suddenly and turned towards Sasuke with a smile on her face. She looked at him and said, "Ne, Sasuke, why did you take me to the party? I thought Sakura or Ino might have made you take them."

She cocked her head to the side when he didn't answer. She gazed into his onyx eyes and then smiled. She turned back around and started to walk again. When she stopped at the fountain, she looked into her reflection. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and Sasuke sat next to her. There was a long silence between them. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, but the more relaxed and peaceful ones. Unexpectedly Bichson spoke up.

"Ne, Sasuke, do you have any dreams or goals?"

Sasuke glared and asked, "I thought you said you knew everything about us."

She smiled like a child and replied, "Well yeah, sort of. However, I would like it better if you told me. I don't like the fact that I know everything about you people but it could be inaccurate or something like that. I want to be friends with all of you people."

Sasuke sighed and looked into her dark chocolate eyes. (A/N: yummy chocolate…)

"I want to restore my clan, and to kill my older brother Itachi."

(Blah, this is killing me…SCRIPT FORM! )

Bichson: How are you going to restore your clan? I mean, you have to open up if you're ever going to find someone who will love you. I mean, I've heard of some cases where it's an arranged marriage and crap, but don't you want to fall in love and just be happy? That way, you can restore you clan and be happy at the same time! -Smile- I don't really mean to sound naïve or anything, but when I first watch the show in my world…I really wanted to come here. One reason was that I wanted to make you smile. I know it may sound stupid, but yea. I can't stand it when people don't smile. It's like killing yourself and everyone around you. They worry about you and you just mope around. I have no idea if anything I'm saying to you is making any sense, but yea.

Sasuke: -corner of his mouth twitching- No, I get it. _Gods, why do I feel like I want to kiss her?_

Bichson: -big grin- Good! If you understand that, then well I mean maybe you'll understand what I'm about to say. I don't think you should kill your brother.

Sasuke: …

(End of script form)

Bichson was about to continue when Sasuke jumped up in front of her and pulled out a kunai. He glared at the trees and hissed out, "Come out you bastard. I'll kill you!" Immediately, Bichson knew who it was. It was his older brother Itachi.

Itachi jumped out of the tree and looked at him. Smirking at Sasuke he said, "Foolish little brother, you will never be able to kill me. You're too weak." With that said, the two brothers clashed. While Bichson watched in horror as they fought, she failed to notice Itachi's partner in crime, Kisame, come up behind her.

A scream pierced through the air. Sasuke turned around quick enough to see Kisame with his hands around Bichson. Sasuke immediately jumped at him, only to be knocked out by his brother.

1st POV (Bichson)

I gasped in horror as they knocked Sasuke out. Not knowing what to do, I did the only thing I could. I turned around and kicked Kisame right in the balls. Poor dude, he wasn't ready for it. He fell to the ground as I sprinted for it. Hell man, the only reasons why I hate heels are because, they A: hurt and B: I can't run in them. I have no idea why I left Sasuke there, but hell I was to scared to even remember.

I sprinted as fast as I could to Sasuke's house. I unlocked the door, locked it, and ran upstairs. I grabbed my bag, which had all my stuff in there, and ran back down stair to grab a knife. I need some kind of protection even if it was hopeless. I was scared and freaked out. By the time I realized that they didn't need to use doors it was too late. They had come in with a _POOF_ grabbed me and we were outside Konoha before you could even say, "If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, how many pickled peppers did Peter Piper pick?"

ত

I was carried over Itachi's back for quite awhile. It was really uncomfortable too. I really wanted to kick this guy in the balls. God, what a jerk! After what seemed like hours, they came to a stop. We were at the mouth of a cave. He threw me on the cold hard cave floor and said coldly, "Don't even think about escaping."

I gave an un lady-like snort and murmured under my breath, "Pssh, I won't escape if you remove that stick up your ass. It'll be a cold day in hell before I listen to you." I knew I was being an idiot by defying them, but hell, I need to go find Sasuke. I need to know if he was okay. I felt bad for leaving him there. Of course, he would probably have made me run away anyways.

After awhile, I realized they were sleeping. Well, so I thought. I was taking a big chance. I stood up, silently picked up my bag, and tiptoed out the door. However, after I took about 2 steps out there, turned back. I walked over to Itachi and grabbed his cloak that he had taken off and bolted for it. I walked for about 30 minutes, I think, till I came across a lake with a waterfall. It was a gorgeous site. I smiled, I need a bath anyways.

I stripped myself of all my garments, and stepped in the water. Surprisingly, the water was really warm. I swam underneath the water for awhile. Eventually I came up gasping for air. I smiled sweetly, then thought, 'Is this skinny dipping?' I laughed it off. It was awhile since I laughed like that.

After I ducked under a couple of times and swam around, I noticed something near the waterfall. I swam over there and gasped. There was a **man** lying across on of the rocks. He was so handsome. His hair was the purest white, his clothes were tattered, and he was bleeding from a lot of places. I didn't know who he was, but from my point of view, he needed help. I swam back over to my clothes, dried myself, put on a pair of shorts, and a tank top.

Grabbing my bag, I ran along the side of the lake till I got to where I saw him. I got over to him by jumped from rock to rock. I grabbed him and somehow managed to drag him over to where my bag was. I needed something to close his wounds with. I looked around frantically, but could find nothing. I was about to give up and wake the guy up when I heard a voice in my head.

_You're quite stupid aren't you?_

"OH MY GOD! WHO SAID THAT?"

_There's no need to yell you twit._

"HEY! I am not a twit!"

_-Sigh- Why am I stuck with the idiots? You don't have to speak out loud. Just think it. I'm inside your head._

'You're inside my head?'

_You're not as slow as you let on. _

'HEY! Anyways, who are you?'

_My name is Kuro. You should have noticed at some point that there is a tattoo on you body.'_

'Yea, I was wandering about that. If you know about the tattoo then are you the one that put it there?'

_Very good. _(He's being sarcastic by the way.) _I am a god, and I have chosen you to be my mistress. Of course, there are some things you need to know. You can not use my powers unless you have the white phoenix, which is the person in front of you. His name is Shiro. We are brothers. Kind of like the Yin and Yang if you will. We are the gods of worlds. We are light and dark, heaven and hell, yin and yang, and-_

'Black and white?'

_Indeed, that is what we are…opposites. With out one another we can not exist. That is why we need a master, or in your case mistress. In exchange for keeping my brother and I together, we will obey your every command. However, being our mistress is very hard on you as well. People will come after you. I will let my brother explain, but first, you must heal him._

'Heal him? How the cheese am I going to do that?'

_-Sigh- My brother will explain to you._

I snapped out of my little trance and looked to the man that was dubbed, Shiro. His eyes were a striking gold color. He looked really handsome.

_Just so you know, I can hear everything you're thinking._

'UGH! You're so frustrating!'

"Hello."

I looked back up at the Shiro. His gaze…it felt like he was looking right into my soul. He smiled. God damn, he's gorgeous.

_-Snicker-_

"So then, are you our new mistress?" He asked…wow, he sounded just like his brother; arrogant and cocky.

"Uhh, yea I am. I'm Bichson. Yea, so…you're brother said you were going to tell me how to heal you. How do I do it?"

"You don't know how to heal? What kind of twit are you?"

-_SNAP-_ There goes my temper. I took my backpack and whacked him till he was black and blue. Poor guy, oh well, he deserved it.

_**2 days later…**_

_December 13_

_I learned how to heal Shiro and other things. It worked on humans, animals, plants, and a lot of other things. Shiro basically gave me a run down on how things worked with them. Shiro was like the God of Life and Kuro was the God of Death. In many cultures and other worlds they were called different things, but they're real names were Kuro and Shiro. It all started out black and white. _

_Anyways, they each have special powers and they can control elements. Just so all you people know, after Shiro **tried** to explain this, I got a major headache. Okay, well, also they can travel through dimensions and crap like that. They told me it was they're fault I ended up in this world. My reaction was well; I just beat the crap out of Shiro again. Oh yea, over the past two days, I was trying to learn things I could do. Learn some spells, chants, etc. They kept me safe for the time being. I wonder what ever happened to Itachi and Kisame. Well fuck those bitches._

_I ended up asking about the tattoo. Shiro said it was the mark of the Gods. Kuro was able to mark me while I was asleep, but Shiro was not with him at the time so he was going to mark me sooner or later so I could activate their powers and use them. I told Shiro to go ahead and mark me now so we could get it over with because from the way he made it sound…it sounded bad. He looked at me and asked if I was sure. I was about to hit him again when he totally freaked out like a little girl. It reminded me of Thi in a way. Now that was funny. However, how he marked me was, well…shocking._

** Flashback **

**Shiro inched towards me with a strange look in his eyes. It looked like he was in a trance.**

**I saw his mouth moving, but I couldn't hear what the hell he was mumbling. He came closer to me. When he was so close it looked like he was going to kiss me, he pulled my hair back so he could see my shoulders. Remember people, I was wearing a tank top, so it showed too much skin already.**

**Anyways, he leaned down and he started kissing my neck! It was the side opposite of the one with the dragon head on it. He trailed hot kisses down my neck and then when he reached the nape of my neck, he started sucking on my skin. WAS HE TRYING TO GIVE ME A HICKIE! Eventually he stopped and told me to grab something because it was going to hurt. I reached up and gripped his shoulders. He bit me…HE FUCKING BIT ME! I let out a small cry of pain and grasped his shoulders harder. He started licking away the blood and sucking on the bite mark again until the pain was almost gone. **

**After he scooted back a little, the first thing I did was slap him. I made sure I had hit him really hard. However, I think I hit him just a bit too hard. He was out cold for a couple of hours after that.**

**When Shiro finally woke up he told me that I was the strongest master/mistress that they ever had, and most violent.**

** End of Flashback **

_Anyways, I guess I should finish up here. Shiro and Kuro said they had to show me something cool. Later._

Shiro walked over to me when he saw me put my diary up. He looked at me and then touched the bite mark. Then said with a guilty tone, "I should have told you what you were in for. I'm sorry milady." He bowed low. He then stood back up and said, "The bite mark should go away in a couple of hours, and when the bite mark goes away, a white phoenix tattoo should appear. It's should be the exact opposite of the black dragon tattoo." He bowed again.

I couldn't take it anymore! I punched him really hard on the head. He shot up and glared at me then yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT FOR!" I smirked and said, "Now, that's how you should act." He looked at me funny and finally noticed he was really rude towards me. He looked ashamed and I just started cracking up. He looked at me and said, "This is not a matter to be laughed at. We are you servants; we obey your every command. It's not in our place to be so rude to you. We're supposed to treat you like a queen."

I gave a UN lady-like snort and said hotly, "Queen my ass. If you actually _have_ to listen to what ever I tell you then, my first command to you and Kuro is that you NEVER EVER address me as "milady" or "your highness," none of that shit. In addition, I want you to treat me like you just did. I want you to treat me like a friend, like an equal. I hate it when people treat me like I'm going to kill them if they piss me off. I don't bite for Christ's sakes! I'm not your master, I'm your friend. You get that Shiro? Kuro?"

Shiro looked at me like I grew another head or something, and in my head I swear I heard crickets chirping. A couple of seconds later, they busted out laughing like maniacs! "I swear, if this is what I have to put up with, then screw ya'll!" I yelled. Eventually I started laughing with them. Tears were coming out of my eyes. I didn't think I could breath.

After our little laughing fit, we finally calmed down enough for Shiro to tell me what they were going to show me.

(Script form and for now _italic _is Kuro talking)

Shiro: Anyways, mi-, I mean Bichson. As you know you are our mistress, but we can't always protect you since one of us is in your head and the other had a physical form. However, through a process of transferring a lot of power, you can manifest Kuro's physical form. That way we can protect you because when you manifest our physical forms it comes along with a beast form. For example, I am called the White Phoenix because my beast form is a white phoenix; same thing for Kuro. Of course it takes a lot of energy out of you. You will be rendered unconscious until your body has regained its lost energy. Are you getting all this?

Bichson: Uhh, sure! Okay, so since Kuro is stuck in my head I can give up like a whole bunches of my energy to make him a body so you** both** can protect me?

_Yes._

Bichson: OH! Okay and then when you both are going to protect me while I get better right?

_Yes._

Shiro: One thing though, since your body will lose a lot of energy, you will end up getting sick. Your immune system shuts down. We don't know why, but that's how we normally lose masters. You have to fight okay?

Bichson: OK! –Grins- One thing though, could you guys take me back to Konoha? To Sasuke's house? Please? Please? Please?

Shiro: It's not like we can say no. You're probably just going to beat the shit out of us until we say yes weren't you?

Bichson: GASP! How did you know? –Fakes surprise look-

_-Rolls eyes-_

Bichson: Te he he.

3rd POV

After Bichson completed the ritual and gave Kuro his physical body, she fainted. However, right before she did, she said, "God Kuro, you've got to be the Devil in disguise. **No** guy is that hot."

And so, Kuro and Shiro journeyed to Konoha carrying their sleeping mistress.

-----

UGH! My fingers hurt! Gosh man. I'm just so devoted into writing this story. leave reviews please.

3 bunny


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Annoying Psycho Killers

Bichson's POV

Ugh, I woke up with the biggest headache. At first I didn't know where I was. I noticed that it was nighttime outside, and that it was Sasuke's room. I began to move and then realized that someone was holding my hand down. I looked over to my side and nearly fainted.

Holding onto my hand was the one the only, Uchiha Sasuke. He was asleep, and dare I say, he looked adorable. I smiled sweetly. He held my hand in his. Did he really care about me? Poor guy, he looked like he hadn't slept for a long time. I shifted in the bed and tried to pry his hand off. His grip only got tighter. (Sweat drop…) I sighed loudly and began to…I stopped. Sasuke had the curtsey to stay by my side and watch over me, I guess I could let him hold my hand.

I was really iffy when it came to people touching me. I didn't like it. I looked at his sleeping face and held back a giggle. He looked like a little boy, so innocent, so young, and so sweet. You would have never thought he was trying to kill his older brother. I unconsciously began to stroke his head. I was staring out the window while still petting his head when his eyes fluttered open.

The moon looked so beautiful. It was a full moon and I thought about something that I once told a friend.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the floor of the tennis court next to Vivian. We were both twelve at the time. Seventh grade was so dramatic. We were talking about all the crap we went through. When I looked up to the sky, I said to her,_

"_Did you know if you talk to the moon when it's full, it'll be like telling the gods your thoughts? If you make a wish directly at 11:11 while looking at the moon, it'll most defiantly come true?"_

_Vivian smiled at me. She was my best friend._

_End of Flashback_

I looked to the clock on the wall that was conveniently there. It was 11:10. I looked back to the moon. I guess it was now or never. I looked back to the clock and waited for the second hand to hit the twelve. When it did, I turned back to the moon and whispered softly,

"I want to go home. I want to see my mom's face. I want to go to school and talk to Jonathan again. I want to apologize to Elyse for being a bitch. I just want to go home and find happiness. I'll never take my life to granted. I'll even stop doing…that. But what I really want is that I will find someone who will love me, who will stand by my side, know how to treat me, understand me, and someone who will always be there for me." (She was saying all this in English.)

A small tear fell down my face. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to be alone. I really wanted to go home. I never realized how much it hurt. Even if I didn't like my family sometimes, I still love them. More tears started falling. I was about to reach up and wipe them away angrily, but someone else did it for me. I turned around in shock and met ebony eyes.

Sasuke was awake and looking straight at me. He looked at me, and I looked at him. His eyes held some kind of emotion I didn't understand. I was about to say something when he interrupted me.

"Why are you crying?"

My words fell short. I didn't know what to tell him. I really wanted to find something sharp though. Finally I countered his question with my own.

(Script form, _Italic_ are thoughts.)

Me: What did you hear?

Sasuke: Enough…what are these scars? –Points to my arms-

Me: They're nothing. –Yanks my hand from his- How long have I been here?

Sasuke: Five days I think. –Takes my hand again- These don't look like nothing.

Me: Sasuke, they're nothing…really. Just…don't worry about it.

Sasuke: You still didn't answer my question.

Me: What question? _Uh oh, what do I do…?_

Sasuke: Why were you crying? Do you want to go back home that bad?

(End of script form)

I looked into his eyes. They looked…sad. Did he like me? Ba hum bug! That would be the gossip of the century. The cold heart Uchiha, whom, might I add, wanted nothing to do with anybody except for the fact that he wanted to kill his brother! Ha, I scolded myself for having such thoughts.

(_Italic is Kuro_, regular is Bichson, **and bold is Shiro**.)

_Well it certainly seems like he likes you._

Who the cheese?

_It's me…Kuro? The god of all that is dark? You know…Yang or the Yin and Yang.  
_

Oh, so it is you. I thought you had a body.

**He did, we just can disappear when we want to. You only need to call on us if you need us. By the way, we can hear everything you're thinking.**

Damn…

_Don't be so vulgar._

Ha, I live by a sentence, "Don't fucking cuss because that shit ain't cool." Ha!

…

…**She's very vulgar isn't she brother?**

_Indeed…your lover boy is talking to you._

Huh?

I blinked and looked back at Sasuke. "Sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?" He sighed uncharacteristically. "Nothing…it was nothing. Just go back to sleep." With that, he stood up to leave. Well he would have if my damned hand hadn't moved on its own. I found myself holding his hand again. He turned back in surprise and looked at me.

Now, I knew it wasn't me that was talking because I could see Kuro moving his mouth. He was controlling my body! Ugh, what a jerk!

"Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again."

Sasuke looked at me for a second and then walked back over to his spot on the floor. Wait what? On the floor? That's not good for your health. I inwardly groaned and said to Kuro,

I'll get you back for this.

_Sure you will. _

I swear to god I will.

_Oh yes, I feel ever so scared._

Well now that he's staying, he can't just sleep on the floor. Maybe I can…

**Now just what are you thinking?**

Well, like I said…he can't sleep on the floor.

_What are you going to then? You're in his bed dummy._

I kno- WHAT!

_No need to yell…_

I stopped arguing with the little voices in my head and looked at the bed. It was small, but…

I was still holding onto his hand. I looked up to him and asked,

"Were you sitting here the whole time I was sleeping?"

"…"

"Umm, you know…you can't sleep on the floor. You'll get sick."

"…I know."

I sighed softly and cursed myself for caring too much. I let go of hand and scooted over so there was room for him on the bed. He was looking at me like I grew another head or something. He then said,

"You know, I can just sleep on the floor."

"I told you, you'll get sick."

"…"

Finally, I grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the bed. He looked at me in shock and then there was a slight tint of red on his porcelain white skin. I looked at him and said,

"Good night Sasuke."

… 

"God damn, someone close the cheesing blinds."

I buried my face in the warm thing that was hugging me. I then heard a disgruntled snort and some curses. I sighed and breathed in the scent that clung to the fabric of the shirt. It smelt so good…like the forest and rainstorms. I snuggled closer to my source of warmth.

_**About 2 hours later…**_

I heard noises. I sighed and was about to get out of bed, but found out that I couldn't. I opened my eyes to see a blue. Now then, why did this shade of blue look very familiar? Oh yes, it was the same shade of blue as Sasuke's shirt.

Something around my waist tightened…Sasuke's arm. I was about to jump and scream when an amused voice from the doorway of Sasuke's room scared me.

"Now Sasuke, if you wanted to be alone with her, you should have just put up a 'don't disturb' sign."

There stood the infamous Hatake Kakashi. I jumped out of the bed and ended up tripping over Sasuke (His bed is against a wall…she was laying on the inside and Sasuke was laying on the outside.) and then tumbling down to the floor with Sasuke in tow. We landed in quite the position. Sasuke was on top of me with his hands on my waist, and was straddling my legs. I was on the floor. Kakashi stood there in the door way with his cheeky smile on his face. Sasuke rolled off me and demanded to know how Kakashi managed to get into his house.

Kakashi smiled and said that he used a teleportation jutsu. I laid on the floor for a few more seconds and then stood up. Kakashi's eye and Sasuke's eyes turned to look at me. I dusted myself off and walked up to Kakashi and smiled seductively. Kakashi's eye widened at the flirtatious smile, and Sasuke glared. Then without a warning, Kakashi was on the floor clinging his now swollen cheek.

My glare looked so dangerous; it would have rivaled Itachi's.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

I stomped off to my room to take a shower.

Today's outfit included of the following:

A black tube top that looked more like a bra, a black fishnet longed sleeve shirt over that, my biker gloves, my new bangles, and a pair of black cargo pants. I wore a pair of combat boots that I had conveniently found. I looked like a total banger. My friends would be proud. I tied my black sweater around my wait and with that, I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and then applied some eyeliner.

I looked into the mirror and said softly,

"Damn I look hot."

I grabbed my bag and stuffed some CDs in along with my CD player and some extra batteries. I loved my CD player. It was so high tech. It had speaker on it and it could (if you wanted to) play just the instrumental. You could use it for Karaoke.

When I walked down the stair, I was greeted by a perverted look from Kakashi and a quirked eyebrow from Sasuke. I looked at them and then asked irritably, "WHAT!" They stopped staring and mumbled a small nothing and then we left.

After I cleared things up with the Hokage I was sent on my merry way. Sasuke had handed me some money and said that he was cooking dinner tonight. I smiled and nodded. When I left the room, I didn't notice a pair of dangerous sharingan eyes watching me.

I walked for a pretty long time until I came to the same park where I first met TenTen, Lee, Gai, and Neji. I looked around and noticed there was a trail leading into the woods. So I went down the trail only to be led to a small clearing. I smiled and sat down.

Pulling out my CD player I turned it to full blast on speaker, changed it to instrument, stuck in my homemade CD. The songs consisted of the following:

A day late – Anberlin

Dakisimeru – BoA

Do you love me - BoA

Only hope – Mandy Moore

Last Resort – Papa Roach

Reinventing your exit – Underoath

Crushed – Rosette

Sadie Hawkins Dance – Relient K

Who I am hate who I've been – Relient K

A little more than useless – Relient K

You know what they do to guys like us in prison – My Chemical Romance

Angel – Amanda Perez

No daddy – Teairra Mari

Forgotten – Linkin Park

Numb – Linkin Park

My December – Linkin Park

Place for my head – Linkin Park

Point of authority - Linkin Park

I skipped through some of the songs and stopped on 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore, and I began to sing.

There's a song that's inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours I pray

to be only yours I pray

to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I finally stopped on the last note and waited for the next song to start. My favorite song… 'Last resort' by Papa Roach. I began to sing. Amazingly it came out in Japanese.

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces

I've reached my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong, would it be right

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

Chorus:

Cause I'm losin my sight

Losin my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losin my sight

Losin my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin

To live was too late, and I was empty within

Hungry

Feedin off chaos and livin in sin

Downward spiral

Where do I begin?

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself

And no love for another

Searching

To find a love upon a higher level

Finding nothing but questions and devils

Chorus

Nothing's all right

Nothing is fine

I'm runnin and I'm cryin

I'm cryin, I'm cryin, I'm cryin, I'm cryin

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Would it be wrong, would it be right

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

Chorus

Nothing's all right

Nothing is fine

I'm runnin and I'm cryin

I CAN'T GO ON LIVING THIS WAY!

Can't go on living this way

Nothing's all...RIGHT!

I sighed quietly. I felt like I was being watched. I hated singing in front of people. I didn't want to stop singing though. Singing and dancing was my only way of letting of stress. I paused my music for a second. A picture of a red haired boy crying popped up in my head. I thought about Gaara of the Sand. I felt really bad for him. I really did. He seemed to suffer so much. He never had a single friend in his life. I sighed quietly and thought of singing another song when I heard thunder.

I looked to the sky and smiled. It had been a long time since I had cried/stood in the rain. I put my bag somewhere where it wouldn't get wet and turned on the song 'Crushed' by Rosette.

I stood in the rain and sang to it. Eventually I began to cry and curse myself for my stupidity. I pulled out my pocket knife that was in one my pockets. I was rolled up the fishnet sleeve when a loud voice in my head made me jump and drop my knife.

**What the fuck do you think you're doing!**

Cutting…what the hell does it look like I'm doing?

_Yes, we know you're cutting, but why?_

Oh yea, that's right. You guys don't know my life.

**Don't you dare put that blade on your skin. If you do, I'll kick your fucking stupid ass!**

And you call me vulgar…

I think Kuro was about to say something else, but I blocked him out. I looked on the ground for my knife and frowned.

'Damn, I lost it. Now I need a new one.'

I was about to get up and leave when I heard a smooth voice behind me say, "Leaving without this?"

I whipped around to see a pair of red eyes. I backed up a few steps only to hit into someone else. I turned around to see a man who looked like a shark with a huge sword. One word left my mouth,

"Shit…"

(Hmm, should I stop here and make you guys wait or should I keep going? EHz, I'll keep going.)

The shark like man smirked and said, "You know…you look really pretty with that look of fear in your eyes."

Now then, if you were trapped in my position, you probably would have screamed "Bloody Mary" or something. Me…well being stupid I lunged at the unsuspecting Itachi. Grabbing my knife I wrestled for it. After letting go and punching him square in the jaw, he let go of the knife and I rolled away from him with my precious knife in hand.

I glared at the Uchiha prodigy and asked angrily, "How long were you watching me?"

He looked at me and was about to answer when I felt a jolt in my head. I fell gripping my head and groaned in pain.

I heard a voice in my head.

**Damn took you long enough.**

_Call us now! You're in danger damn it!_

I gripped my head and moaned and said quietly, "I think you guys over did it. I can't see fricking straight now."

Itachi arched a delicate brow at my comment, but said nothing because Kisame interrupted.

"Talking to yourself now bitch?"

I turned and glared at him and said, "Ugly bitch ass fucker. At least I can fight…unlike some fucking weakling."

He was about to chop my head off with his sword when Itachi stopped him with his voice. "Kisame stop it. Girl, do you know how much trouble you've cause myself and my partner?"

He walked over to me and knelt down before me. Putting his hand under my chin, he lifted my head to eye level and looked into my eyes. When my brown eyes met his red ones, I immediately shoved him from me and looked at the ground. I would not look into his eyes. I knew he would defiantly use some type of genjutsu on me. I stopped and realized something. He was pretty short for a seventeen year old. Call me crazy, but I notice the weirdest things at the weirdest times. I muttered, "You know, you're kind of short and skinny."

That kind of caught both of the missing Nin off guard. Kisame busted out laughing and I snickered. I heard an exasperated sigh from inside my head.

_FIRST YOU WRESTLE HIM, NOW YOU INSULT HIM! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!_

Well, actually I think the skinny part was a comment? Well he is short. He's seventeen and he's what? 5'9, while I'm thirteen and I'm 5'2 or 5'3.

**You're both giving me a headache**.

Outside of my head I gave an un lady like snort and said out loud, "It's my damn head you're both yelling in. How the hell do you get a headache?"

Itachi looked at me funny and Kisame whispered, "Oi, Itachi is she talking to herself?"

I glared at him and said, "No I'm not. I'm yelling at the stupid voices in my head that won't shut the hell up!"

Kisame looked at me weird and I finally threw my hands up in the air and yelled, "That's it! I fucking give up!" I pointed at my finger at Kisame, "YOU! Stop looking at me like that! I hate it when people think I'm insane, WHICH I'M **NOT**!" I then pointed an accusing finger at Itachi, "AND YOU! EAT MORE DAMN IT! YOU REMIND ME OF THOSE DAMN ANNEREXIC PREPS I USED TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH! ESPECIALLY THAT BITCH RACHEL!"

Itachi smirked at me, and Kisame held back his laughter. I was about to rip my hair out when I heard snickering in my head.

_**SNAP!**_

There went my last ounce of control. I walked…no scratch that. I _stormed_ over to Kisame and punched him with all my might right in the face. Not expect that, he stumbled back a little. Then I turned around to Itachi and yelled,

"WIPE THAT GOD DAMN FORSAKEN SMIRK OF YOUR FACE, GOD DAMN IT!"

Since this was so much fun for him to make fun of me, he just had to say something back. God, why were all the hot and sexy guys insane?

"Or what?"

_**BOOM!**_

And there went my sanity. I walked straight up to him and grabbed the collar of his cloak and kissed him.

Yup, you heard me…kissed him.

In my head Kuro and Shiro went strangely quiet. I thought I heard Kuro gag when I started to French him.

Back in the real world, Kisame such stared with his mouth wide open, and Itachi, well he was too engrossed in the kiss to really notice he was kissing a thirteen year old. I think I even heard him moan. (o0) When I pulled back, I smirked. At least his smirk was gone. I let go of his shirt and walked over to my bag. Shoving the pocket knife back into my pocket I walked out of the clearing.

Well by now I was soaked to the bone and running for my life. I was cold and I need to find a place to stay. I smiled at the quietness in my head. I guess they were still in shock that I kissed Itachi. Hell, I didn't even know what I was doing. Although, he's one hell of a kisser. (xD)

I kind of failed to notice I was being followed by those ever persistent Akatsuki members. I walked in the rain until I was shivering. After awhile I thought about the time I escaped from the cave and met Shiro and Kuro.

_Still talking to yourself?_

Damn, I thought you guys went 'POOF.'

**Pfft, we can't leave you until you die. **

So I'm cursed with hearing voices in my head till I'm dead?

_Yup._

**Guess so…we don't really know. We've never had a real 'relationship' with our masters. Actually, in the millions of years we've served people, I think you're the first girl.**

Oh the joy.

_Yes, we can tell you're so ecstatic._

I still get the feeling that I'm being watched.

_They're still following you._

They?

**They are people from the clearing earlier. You know…the shark dude you socked in the face and the 'hot' dude you kissed.**

-Sigh- Can you guys ever leave me in peace?

_Nope. We're here to be your conscience and your pain in the butt._

…

**Very comforting dear brother…very comforting.**

Eventually I sighed irritably and continued to walk around aimlessly. After about 20 seconds, I declared myself lost. How many times has this happen? (-.-) I watched the rain lessen and I sighed. I was seriously going to get sick. Now let's see, my current position is...

I'm soaking wet, talking to the voices in my head, and currently being followed by two crazy annoying psycho killers. Life was just grand!

After awhile I found myself in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. Well it was better than nothing. I walked into the store and was greet by a gasp from Ino. "Dear god! You looked like you jumped in a lake!"

"Nope, I was taking a nice stroll when it started raining, and being the idiot that I am, I got lost, and then found myself here! I would really appreciate it if I could borrow an umbrella and some fresh clothes. I can find my way home from here, so don't worry."

Ino looked at me funny and then said with a chirpy voice, "Sure!"

God, what was up with people looking at me funny today?

_They just think you're insane._

I probably am if I'm talking to the voices in my head.

I followed Ino into a new room, dried myself, changed my clothes, took all my crap with me, took the umbrella, thanked Ino for her kindness, and exited the flower shop.

When I got back outside, I started walking home. It really didn't matter to me that Itachi and Kisame were following. I felt like crap. I wanted to go home, eat a nice warm dinner, take a _hot_ shower, and then go to sleep in Sasuke's arms.

I froze…where the cheese did that come from? I shook my head and sighed. Kuro and Shiro were getting to me.

I stopped in front of the house and then noticed Sasuke wasn't home. Shiro and Kuro reassured me that he wasn't there. I sighed loudly. Man, sighing has become a bad habit of mine now. I asked Kuro and Shiro to find out where exactly the missing nin were. They were sitting in a tree to my left. I turned and scanned the tree and then said, with emphasis on please, "PLEASE, leave me alone and don't come back here, lest I say it's okay. Now leave before I throw something at your heads. Maybe it'll help me figure out if you actually have a brain in that head of yours."

I heard a rustle of tree leaves and then Kuro said,

_They're gone._

I unlocked the door, walked up the stairs, into my room, pulled out a pen and started writing in my diary.

_December 19_

_Hey,_

_God, so much has happened in the last 2 weeks I was here in the Naruto World. I feel like everything is okay, but when I look at the moon, I want to cry. Every time I see something from my world, I wish I was back home. _

_I talked to Kuro and Shiro about what they with the traveling dimensions thing, and they told me it actually happens at random. I wanted to bang my head against a rock. They were so weird. I loved them a lot even if I had just met them. Even if they were annoying, I know they cared. I wanted to go home and see my family. _

_I realized that the dates here and at home are a lot different. Here it's around fall time, and back home it's almost Christmas. I wander what my family was doing at this very moment. I missed my little sister. I mean, she was annoying but she was fun. We had our good moments. I bet, if she was here, she would immediately set out for Suna. She'd probably cuddle Gaara to death. Loll._

_So anyways, today I met up with Kisame and Itachi. I knew they were dangerous, but I didn't know they were annoying too. When I got here and thought of all the times I wanted to be here, I was shocked to say it's not like I would have expected it to be. _

_So yea, I kissed Itachi…well French kissed him, and socked Kisame right in the face. I want to…oh that's right. I still have Itachi's cloak from that one time. I guess it was still in my bag. _

_I want to meet Gaara…_

After I finished writing down my thoughts, I looked outside. It was getting dark and Sasuke hadn't come home yet. I wonder what happened.

---

Okay! This was one heck of a long chapter. Okay, well I basically got the whole story down. There will be a sequel!

_**REPEAT! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**_

I'm going to make this story about eight or nine chapters long. Anyways, please review!

Also, I would personally like to thank

**Thi.Is.Sasuke.Obsessive** and **theonewhoownsyourheart**

You guys are my first reviewers and so I love you guys! D

3 bunny


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE!

I realized something, for my story to come out right, I must tell you all that this story takes place a few months before Sasuke leaves. Okay? Okay, good, now on with the story!

Chapter Six: Pains of the heart

_December 24_

_So yea, it's been awhile since Sasuke has come home. I went to the Hokage the other day and found out he was on a mission. He still owes me dinner. Right now in my world it's Christmas Eve. I really don't think I care because it's stupid. I hate holidays. My family doesn't give a shit about me._

_Shiro and Kuro say that I might be able to activate the dimension traveling thing soon. I wander when I'll leave here. I mean, it's kind of like home anyways. No one knows what's going through my head, no one understands, no one cares. When I told Kuro and Shiro that, they said that Sasuke did. He watched over me when I was unconscious. And it was him that tried to defend me when I was getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki. It was him who danced with me on Tsunade's birthday. _

_I guess its okay that he cares. Although, I've learned that depending on people too much is bad. Because when you fall and the ones you depend on aren't there to catch you…it hurts a lot more than the fall itself. _

_I guess I should finish up here. I want to go out for a walk. Clear my head, not talk to the crazy voices in my mind._

_Kuro and Shiro told me that they could read my emotions, thoughts, and feelings, and so they told me…_

_**I love Sasuke.**_

I put up my diary and went to change my clothes. I wore something…normal looking.

I wore and orange long sleeved shirt that hung off my shoulders, a pair of dark blue faded jeans, and my tennis shoes. I tied my hair up, only to pull it back out and walk to my dresser. I dug through my dresser for a while till I found the pair of chopsticks that Sasuke got me.

I grabbed my bag with my CD player and CDs in it, then walked out the door.

(…)

3rd POV

Tsunade sat in her office with paper work surrounding her like a wall. She was about to do something when a small 'POOF' in her office alerted her. She looked over to her left and found Hatake Kakashi standing there. He gave her his infamous lazy smile and said, "Mission Accomplished."

Outside the door, Team 7 was assembled along with Gai's team. They waited outside for Kakashi to turn in their report so they could all go out and find a certain red head girl. The silence was eerie for Naruto, so he was about to scream something stupid when none other than Gaara of the Sand was standing in front of him. His sister and brother were there too, but that really didn't matter at the moment. Naruto pointed an accusing finger and Gaara and yelled,

"AHHH! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

Sakura glared at Naruto and then yelled, "Naruto you idiot! Be quiet!"

Finally after some yelling and exasperated sighs from Neji, Naruto ended up on the other side of the room, and Sasuke saying "dobe."

Kakashi finally came out of the room and said, "Alright, lets go find her."

Gaara looked at them and asked, "Who?"

Naruto immediately jumped up and started explaining the whole thing to Gaara while the ground of people went off to find the girl they all knew.

(…)

Bichson's POV

I was currently talking to the voices in my head when a man's voice cut through my thoughts.

"COME ONE COME ALL! THIS IS THE ALL KNEW KARAOKE MACHINE! SING YOUR HEART OUT AND SEE IF YOUR VOICE IS A CROWD PLEASER OR A BOOER."

I sweat dropped and was about to walk away when Kuro started talking.

_Why don't you give it a try? Maybe it will shut that idiot up. _

**Oh please do. I just want to whack that idiot upside the head. Besides, you're a good singer. If you like to sing, sing to please not only yourself, but other people too.**

Uhh, sure. Whatever you say, but it's not like I can say no to a personal request from you guys.

I smiled and walked up the man. I handed him my home made disk and he said, "Would you like a sing along or would you like-"

"Put it on instrumental, and track seven."

"Alright lady, please say your name and the title of the song you're singing."

I looked to the crowd. There weren't many people, but a small group caught my eye. I wanted to jump off the stage and run. There was no way I was singing with them there.

**Just do it. Imagine yourself with just me and Kuro in the crowd. It will help.**

I guess…

I took his advice. Well it was kind of too late to leave because they were headed this way and the music had already started. When the first beats came on, my vision blurred and when it cleared it was just Kuro and Shiro standing there. I gave a small smile.

Illusions?

_Yup, now it's just us. Sing…_

I tapped my foot the sound of the music and let the words flow from my mouth. (She's singing 'Crushed' by Rosette)

I told myself today was gonna be the day

no more excuses 'cause i knew exactly what to say

was gonna make my play but just like yesterday

my mind erased,

and i let the moment slip away

another night got me sitting here all on my own

picking up the phone

but i cant get passed the dial tone

racking my brain

going insane

again and again

i can't keep going this way

CHORUS

crushed,

by the sweetest lips i've never kissed

and your fingertips

and the warmest touch that i've always missed

crushed,

by the softest hands i've never held

probably never tell,

you're the strongest love that i've ever felt

crushed,

that i haven't ever let you know

how it always goes

'cause i lose my nerve whenever you get close

and so i'm left,

short of breath

with that heavy feeling in my chest

baby im so crushed

so i told myself that tomorrows gonna be the day

and i keep on telling myself that i'm gonna find a way

and i wont be afraid just like yesterday

won't walk away

never gonna let another chance slip away

'cause i gotta know which ever way its gonna go

rest my heart and soul

'cause there can never be no more

rocking my brain

going insane

again and again

i won't keep going this way

CHORUS

crushed,

by the sweetest lips i've never kissed

and your fingertips

and the warmest touch that i've always missed

crushed,

by the softest hands i've never held

probably never tell,

you're the strongest love that i've ever felt

crushed,

that i haven't ever let you know

how it always goes

'cause i lose my nerve whenever you get close

and so i'm left,

short of breath

with that heavy feeling in my chest

baby im so crushed

crushing,

i'm so into you

don't know what i'm gonna do

gotta find a way to you

i don't know just what to do

crushing,

i'm so into to you

don't know what i'm gonna do

gotta find a way to you

ohhhh i'm

crushing,

i'm so into you

don't know what im gonna do

gotta find a way to youuuuuuohohohhhh

and so i'm left,

short of breath

with that heavy feeling in my chest

baby im so

CHORUS

crushed,

by the sweetest lips i've never kissed

and your fingertips

and the warmest touch that i've always missed

crushed,

by the softest hands i've never held

probably never tell,

you're the strongest love that i've ever felt

crushed,

that i haven't ever let you know

how it always goes

'cause i lose my nerve whenever you get close

and so i'm left,

short of breath

with that heavy feeling in my chest

baby im so crushed

crushing,

i'm so into you

don't know what i'm gonna do

gotta find a way to you

overlap and the warmest touch i've always missed

crushing (crushed),

i'm so into you

dont know what i'm gonna do

gotta find a way to you

you're the strongest love that i've ever felt

crushing (crushed),

i'm so into you

don't know wat i'm gonna do

gotta find a way to youuuuuu

and so i'm left,

short of breath

with that heavy feeling in my chest

baby im so

cruuussshhheeddd

When I finished singing the illusion faded out and I saw a huge crowd in front of me with basically everyone's mouth agape. Especially the group of people that consisted of, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Gai, and….

Gaara of the sand, Temari, and Kankuro.

I was about to blush from embarrassment when Naruto jumped up and started cheering. Soon the whole crowd was cheering and wanting more. I sighed inwardly.

**Sing for the crowd and for us? I'll create the illusion again if you want.**

No, I'll sing, but you don't have to.

I turned to the guy and said, "Turn it to track twelve." (Angel by Amanda Perez)

It's been five months

since you went away

Left without a word,

nothing to say(nothin to say)

When I was the one,

who gave you my heart and soul,

but it wasn't good enough for you

No.. Oh oh oh oh

So I asked God

Chorus:

God send me an Angel

from the Heavens above

Send me an Angel to heal my broken heart,

From being in love,

'cause all I dooo...is cry(is cry)

God send me an Angel

to wipe the tears from my eyes

And I know I might sound crazy,

but after all that I still loved you.

You wanna come back in my life,

but now theres something I have to do.

I have to tell the one that I once adored,

that they cant have my love no more,

My heart cant take no more lies,

and my eyes are all out of cries

soooo...God

repeat chorus:

Now you had me on my knees

Begging God please

to send you back to me

I couldn't eat

I couldn't sleep

You even made me feel like I could not breathe

one night all I wanted to do

was feel your touch

and to give you all of my love

but you took my love for granted

want my lovin now

but you cant have it

Oh God!

repeat chorus

Ohhhh God!

Send me an Angel(send me an angel)

An Angel!

Wipe the tears from my eyes

God send me an Angel from the Heavens above

Sent me an Angel(to heal my broken heart)

God send me an Angel

from being in love

send me(an Angel)

ohh God!

send me an Angel

send me(an Angel)

(an Angel)

After I finished this song, I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. I was thinking of my ex boyfriend. We did break up about five months ago. I smiled and asked the man for my CD back.

When I jumped off the stage, I was bombarded by a group of crazy fans. I sprinted for it. After I thought I was far enough, I stopped and tried to regain my oxygen that I lost. Then a voice right behind me made me jump.

"KYAH!"

I turned around really fast and sent a punch to the person's face.

When I finally actually looked at the person I found Kakashi only the ground with swirls in his eyes. I gave a nervous laugh and said, "Opps, I didn't know it was you."

I turned and looked at Gaara, in the small instant of when my eyes met his; I felt a jolt of emotions run through me...pain, hatred, cruelty, loneliness, sadness, and sorrow. The look in his eyes were much like mine when I looked in a mirror.

Before I could do anything else I was tackled by the hyper active blond.

"Bibi! I MISSED YOU!"

I looked at him with a funny face then asked, "Bibi?"

He grinned at me and said, "Yup! That's my new nickname for you!"

I smiled and got up off the ground and then pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Don't tackle me like that though! At least give me a warning you dork!"

Afterwards when Kakashi woke he told me that I hit like a guy, and was about to kill him when I found myself stuck in sand. I sighed and gave up.

Kakashi and Gai took us walking somewhere and said it was a surprise. I lagged behind with Gaara who was watching intently. Finally when we lagged so far behind we almost couldn't see the rest of the group, I started talking.

(Script)

Me: Shouldn't you be in Suna?

Gaara: -Glare-

Me: -Sigh- mumble **why are all the hot guys cold and distant.** Mumble

Gaara: -Stops walking-

Me: What?

Gaara: What did you just say?

Me: Nothing, I just said that-

(End of script)

I stopped talking when I felt a jolt through my body. It was painful. I fell to the floor gripping my body. I was shaking like a leaf. I didn't know what was going on, but my vision faded and a new scene replaced it.

_Flashback_ _(3rd POV)_

_A young girl about the age of 11 was standing before her mother with her head hung low. The woman looked at the girl and then slapped her, and before leaving the room, the woman said,_

"_You're a pathetic excuse for a daughter, Bichson."_

_End of Flashback_

I opened my eyes again to see Gaara staring at me. I was on the floor and my breaths were short. I got up and was about to walk when I felt sand snake around my leg. I looked at Gaara. The sand was wrapping itself around my arm. I looked at him and said, "Let me go."

He looked at me and said something, but I didn't hear because of Kuro.

_What was that?_

That was a memory of mine.

**Really now? Who was the woman?**

My mom…

_I see…_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sharp pain in my arm. I looked at Gaara only to see he was glaring at me.

My next sentence caught him off guard.

"Was it hard growing up without friends?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. The sand recoiled from my body like I was a disease. I walked over to Gaara, who was now on the floor gripping his head in pain.

I kneeled before him and pulled him into a soft hug. He stopped shaking and looked at me in shock. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but if I was going to meet Gaara then I was going to help him through his pain.

Back home, when I first started reading Naruto, I wanted to cry when I read about Gaara. I looked at Gaara and started talking again.

"I…I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone. I know how you feel in a way. I grew up bad too. Not was bad as you, but in ways I can relate to you. I know what it's like to be alone and not have friends. I just want you to know though, even if we never meet again, you're not alone. I'll be here for you if you need someone."

I looked at me in shock. So many unreadable emotions flickered through his eyes. I gently ran my fingers across the tattoo on his head. I closed my eyes and kissed it softly. I gave him one last hug and then stood up.

I smiled at him and said, "Come on, we need to hurry and catch up with them." I smiled and started walking. Well I would have if the sand hadn't tripped me. I was waiting for the concrete ground to say hello, but it never came. (A/N: how rude. XD)

I was being held in the arms of the sand. I turned around and looked at Gaara. He watched me and finally let the sand go and I was now standing right in front of him. To be honest with you, he's really short for a twelve year old. He's probably about 4'10? I looked at him and was about the ask him something when he said,

"Thank you."

Those words made my day. I flashed him one of my rare real smiles and clasped his hands in mine.

"Come on! We're going to lose them!"

(…)

At the restaurant everyone was waiting outside for us. Naruto was screaming his head off because he was worried, until Sakura pointed out that me and Gaara were still holding hands.

I quickly let go and turned my head to hide my blush. In doing so, I didn't see the glare Sasuke sent at Gaara. Sparks were flying.

When we got into the restaurant, we were seated in a circular table. It went like this, starting with me going to the right: Me, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Gai, TenTen, Neji, Kakashi, Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, and then finally Gaara.

I was wander about the thick tension between the two boys next to me. Somewhere along the dinner, Kakashi stiffened at something. He called the waiter over and asked for the bill. When we got outside the restaurant we walked a good deal away from civilization, till Kakashi and Gai stopped. They pulled out kunai and Kakashi said, "Come out…Itachi."

(A/N: To stop or not to stop? Hmm, not to stop. ****)

Itachi and Kisame stepped out of the shadows and it was Kisame who broke deadly silence.

"Oi, Kakashi, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Just hand over the girl."

Kakashi glared at him, and then said to Sasuke, "Sasuke, take Bichson out of here. Now." He sounded like he was going to kill someone. Sasuke growled and said, "No, I'll kill him."

Kakashi glared at his pupil and yelled, "Don't be foolish, take her and the Sand nin and go!"

Sasuke refused to budge. I felt the voices in my head yell.

**Call us damn it!**

How! I don't know what to do!

_Just do the hand seal for tiger and then say that long ass chant we taught you! Now fucking do it damn it!_

Geez, and you say I'm vulgar.

_Don't fucking joke around they'll kill you friends! Summon us now!_

I sighed quietly and obeyed. The small movement from me caught everyone's attention. I did the hand seal for tiger and whispered ever so softly,

"I summon thee. Here my call and obey me. I, thy mistress, summon the gods of Yin and Yang!"

On the ground around me the symbol of Yin and Yang came. Out of no where two big…no, not big enough…GIGANTIC beasts came out! A black dragon wrapped around me, and a white phoenix landed behind me.

I gave a small sigh and said with exasperation, "Geez that was such a dramatic entrance."

Everyone looked at me funny, and finally, Kuro made the first move. He launched himself at Kisame fully intending to eat him. The battle ensued. Shiro stayed behind me, protecting me from any harm.

(A/N: Just saying, none of them know anything about what happened when she was with Itachi and Kisame the first time she got kidnapped. She made up a lie and told it to the Hokage.)

After awhile, Kisame was in terrible condition and Kuro was in his "human" form. Itachi and Kakashi were battling all out, and the others were defending themselves against Itachi clones.

Finally, Itachi looked at me and said in a mocking voice, "What the matter? Why are you hiding? Afraid you'll _kiss _me again?"

Now, that…that stopped all movement from Kakashi, Neji, and Sasuke. Everyone else was kind of shocked. Naruto was too busy fighting so he didn't hear. Sasuke looked at me along with Kakashi and Neji. I didn't know why Neji cared, but Kakashi asked, "Did you really kiss him?"

I stood still not saying a word, then I screamed, "You fucking bastard, just shut the hell up!" Itachi smirked and then said to Kisame, "We're leaving." And with a poof, the two Akatsuki members disappeared.

Everyone looked at me for a long time till Kuro broke the silence with a small cough. "We should "leave", shouldn't we?" I gave a small curt nod and in a flash of light, the two gods disappeared.

(…)

We went to the Tsunade's office in total silence. I kept stealing glances at Sasuke to see his face, but every time we made eye contact, he would look away in hate and disgust.

When we arrived, I was forced to tell them everything. After all was said and done, Sasuke and I went home. It was quiet in the house for awhile, till I broke the silence.

"Sasuke, please, let me explain."

---

MUAHAHAH! Cliffhanger. He, please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Argument

_December 25_

"_Sasuke, please, let me explain."_

_Those were my words to him. He ended up screaming at me and we argued for the longest time._

_Flashback_

_Sasuke's eyes met mine. There was disgust, hate, anger, and something else that I couldn't determine in his eyes. He then yelled at me._

"_Explain what! It's pretty clear you **love**__my brother!"_

"_NO I DON'T! Sasuke just let me explain first!"_

"_I don't want to hear your bullshit. I've heard enough. You didn't trust me enough to tell me what happened to you when you were kidnapped. Why should I listen! You didn't even think that I was worried. I waited and stayed by your side when you were sick. I was scared for you! This is the thanks I get? You go off and make out with my brother? And then you go off flirting with Gaara! You're such a slut. I don't want to hear anything. You'll just probably lie to me again. Get out of my sight."_

_I looked at him in shock. His words hurt me so much. They cut me so deep. I wanted to run. I looked at him, and with a cold voice I said,_

"_You're right Sasuke." He looked at me in shock. "I'll probably just tell you more lies."_

_Sasuke looked at me in hatred. The words that left his mouth were the ones that **killed** me._

"_I hate you. Get out of my sight."_

_End of flashback_

I put my diary up and stared out the window. So here I am, sitting on my bed…crying my eyes out. I taught myself never to cry in the presence of others. So I walked up to my room, and when I finally heard the front door slam shut, I broke down in tears.

I rolled up the sleeve to my shirt and pulled my knife out. I dragged it across my skin so many times I lost count of how many cuts there were. My arms were bleeding like crazy. I put up the knife and watched the blood rain down on my bed sheets. My head was hurting really bad.

_Child…I'm sorry._

No, it wasn't your fault. It was mine, to actually believe he cared.

**I know it hurts, but…doing this to yourself isn't healthy.**

I can just heal them you know.

_True, but what good does it do? It's just causing you pain._

No, it makes me think. I feel the pain in my arms so I don't feel the pain in my heart. Do you guys know why I chose to sing 'Crushed' by Rosette that one time? It was for him. I really do love him…

_It will be okay child._

**We're here for you.**

I didn't know what I did, but in a few seconds I felt two warm bodies next to me. Kuro and Shiro were now holding me, comforting me. I cried my eyes out till I could hardly see, and I was tired. My arms still stung, but the bleeding had stopped long ago.

I watched them. Shiro's gold eyes looked into mine. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"You should rest now Bichson. We'll protect you."

"Yeah, just rest. We'll always be here for you."

I smiled a real smile and said, "Thank you." That was all I remembered till I blacked out.

---

Wow, this was really short. Well this is all kind of rushed. I have so much time in my hands. I'm updating like crazy because I want to try and start the sequel.

Read and Review please!

S2 bunny


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: This is "Goodbye"

It's been a week since me and Sasuke had our argument. I had to bleach the sheets, so no one knew what I was doing to myself. I watched him from the corner of my eye. We didn't talk anymore. He always left early morning and came home when I was "sleeping." I was up till 2 in the morning crying and cutting all night long.

One day, I decided that I should leave the house for a walk. I thought about running from here too. I guess it was the best idea I had. I shoved all my things in my bag. I went to Sasuke's room and stole some money out of his secret stash.

I went and took a shower, hissing at the pain in my arms when the hot water it my cuts. I wore my black jeans and a t-shirt that had the word Billabong written across it. I put my sweater on. I didn't do anything fancy, but tie my hair back and put eyeliner on.

Walking out of the house, I went to the place where I kissed Itachi. While walking I didn't notice Sasuke near the area. My head hung low, my eyes brimming with tears; I just wanted to be left alone to cry.

He followed me to the clearing where he hid himself in the trees. I sat down in the exact tree Sasuke was in. He was watching me intently.

_He's in the tree you know._

Fuck it, I don't care anymore. He can't stop me from cutting.

**Are you planning on killing yourself?**

No. I wouldn't do that to you guys. I love you two so much.

_Watching you cut is killing us._

I'm sorry. It's just the way I let off stress. A way I've been living by since 7th grade.

_You've been cutting for a year? No one's notice?_

No…why would they? They don't give a fuck about me.

…

…

…

I stopped talking to Kuro and Shiro and shrugged of my sweater. I looked at my arms, then pulled out the pocket knife from my pocket. I flipped the blade open and closed my eyes. I was about to drag it across my skin when I found that I couldn't move my hand. I opened my eyes, and saw Sasuke standing in front of me. His eyes told me he was seething.

(Script)

Me: What the fuck do you want?

Sasuke: Is this what you've been doing to yourself? Cutting yourself?

Me: Why the hell would you care? You hate me, remember?

Sasuke: …

Me: Give me back my knife.

Sasuke: No…

Me: God damn it! Why the hell would you fucking care if I cut or not!

Sasuke: Because it's stupid!

Me: Well it's my fucking body.

(End of script)

I lunged at him and tackled him to the floor. We began to wrestle for possession of the knife. Finally, he punched me in the stomach and I let go of the knife and rolled off him gasping and clutching my stomach. He threw the knife to the side, and then he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head.

He was hovering over me. We were both out of breath. It was quiet for a long time and the only thing you could hear was our ragged breathing. I looked at Sasuke and then I noticed I was crying.

He made a movement to wipe away my tears, but I twisted my face so he couldn't touch me.

"Get off me."

He growled at me and said with anger, "No."

I started to struggle again, but more violently. Eventually, I started screaming words that just came into my head.

"Fucking let me go! You don't give a damn about me so let me go! I hate you too! I fucking hate you! Let me go! How could you do this to me! I fucking hate you!"

I stared at him and was shocked to see sadness in his eyes. He quickly covered up his emotions, and then got off me.

I was about the say something, but he beat me to it.

"If you hate me so much…then leave. I hate you too."

He picked up the knife and tossed it at my feet along with my bag.

"Get out of my sight. I hate you too. I'll just tell everyone someone kidnapped you and you were killed."

He turned and walked away from me.

"Sasuke! Wait, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! I said leave! **I hate you**! GET YOUR FUCKING UGLY ASS FACE OUT OF HERE!"

A tear rolled down my face. "Fine…"

I was about to walk away when a light started to envelop me. I gasped and Sasuke turned around in shock. I didn't know what was happening, but my legs were disappearing. It took me another second to realize that this was the dimension traveling spell.

I looked at Sasuke one last time and said with tears in my eyes,

"I love you Sasuke."

His eyes widened, but before he reach me and do anything. I was gone.

(…)

Sasuke's POV

She was gone. Nothing was left. She just disappeared. I fell to the ground and punch the dirt. I continued to do so, till I realized I was crying. Out of frustration, I stayed there till I heard Kakashi's voice.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing Sasuke?"

Naruto's voice cut in.

"Sasuke? Holy Sh--! Sasuke, why are you crying?"

"She's gone."

My teammates looked at me and Sakura asked, "Who's gone?"

I looked at the dirt and cursed my very existence. Why did I say those things to her?

"Bichson…she's gone forever…she's not coming back."

The clearing went eerily quiet.

(…)

Bichson's POV

I woke up in the middle of the streets. I didn't know where I was. Then I realized the place where I landed in front of…the police station. I ran in with my bag and everything.

**3 hours later…**

So I was alone now. On Christmas Eve, my family was killed in a fire. Ironic isn't it? It was caused by a cooking accident. I probably could tell you my sisters were the cause of it.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I was alone now. I couldn't even hear Kuro and Shiro anymore. When I went to the bathroom there, I took off my shirt and checked for the tattoo only to find them gone.

Kuro and Shiro were gone. My family was gone. I had no one left.

I was alone.

----

This story is done! This is the last chapter to my story. There will be a sequel!

_**REPEAT! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**_

It will be in my profile. It's called, "Returning."

It's out now, so read it if you want to know what happens. The bunny is out.

Please read and review! ****

S2 bunny


End file.
